Trapped But In Love
by NinjaSakura45
Summary: At the end of the last holy grail war, Gilgamesh was granted a wish that trapped Arturia Pendragon in his time. Now in less than 2 days Arturia has to marry him. Gilgamesh finally got his precious saber, but at what cost. Saber has no way to get back to her time, her friends, or her kingdom. After there first kiss, saber begins to fall in love. This will contain Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

End of the Holy Grail War

Chapter 1

Gilgamesh X Arturia Pendragon

(Arturia POV)

"I am glad that Shirou has found you Rin, I hope that the two of you have a happy life together." I said as I began to fade out of this timeline, to head back to mine.

It would be good to be back in my own timeline. To see old friends, and familiar places, and customs. The world that I had been living in for the Grail war faded and one I did not recognize came into view. The buildings were made from sand and stone. Where has the grail taken me, and for what reason. I looked around trying to determine where I had been sent to. Then the surroundings dawned on me, this was Babylonia, ruled by Gilgamesh. This couldn't be good. I needed to get away before he found out that I was here, and tried to marry me. I turned around only to find Gilgamesh smirking at me, and I groaned, just what I needed.

"Well hello Arturia Pendragon." Gilgamesh said in sleek voice.

"Why I am here, and not in my own time?" I asked, even though he probably had no answer to my question.

"Simple, The Holy Grail seen fit to Grant me a wish, and my one wish was to have you here in my time so that I could marry you." Gilgamesh said.

"I can't believe you. I have a life back home and a kingdom to tend to. I don't even want to marry you." I screamed.

"You will be my wife, and nothing can change that. You should just accept facts and be done with it. There is no returning back to your time line." Gilgamesh said with an evil smile.

"You want a bet, the Holy Grail will summon me again, and when it does I will wish to be back in my own time." I said with a triumph laugh.

"That my dear is where you are wrong. The Holy Grail will not summon either of us again. We are both not worthy to be called a Saber or Archer. You are stuck with me till the day that we die." Gilgamesh said laughing.

"What, you are lying, Right?" I cried, looking distraught.

"Oh no my dear, you are stuck here. You tried to destroy the grail twice, and I desecrated it, so the grail isn't going to summon me back, or you. The Grail don't like heroes who destroy it." Gilgamesh said. He acted as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Then why would the grail grant you a wish?" I asked.

"My dear, the grail granted me a wish, because it saw fit to do so. It was more of a parting gift since I wouldn't be coming back." Gilgamesh said.

"You selfish pig. I can't believe that you would trap me here with you." I screamed.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you go a second time. I let you go during the last Holy Grail War, but this Holy Grail war, I refused to let you go." Gilgamesh said. I can't believe this.

"I can't believe you." I said.

"Well since you will be staying here, I might as well show you to your quarters. You will be joining me for dinner." Gilgamesh said, and that's when I realized I was inside his palace, Great.

I followed him down the hall, and through many corridors. I had to admit that his palace was beautiful and very open. There were enough windows to keep all the hallways lit during the day. There was lots of gold trimming, and trinkets lining the walls. Any kind of shelving or vases, were laden with gold. I noticed a loin walking next to him but chose to remain silent, probably a pet. He stopped in front of two large doors, and opened them. The room was amazing, there was 1 wall that was completely open and had a balcony. There was curtains on that wall the opening, but were see trough. There was a four poster bed, adorned with gold curtains, and tons of vases and shelves laden with gold. He had a thing for gold. I turned and saw him smiling.

"I see you like the place." He said.

"Well yeah, it is a nice palace, but a little over board with the gold." I said.

"You can never have too much gold. This is your room, a servant will be in to help you bathe and get dressed and you will join me for dinner. There we will discuss plans for the wedding." He said.

"What if I refuse to marry you? You can't exactly force me to." I said with a smile, but his smile only grew.

"My dear Arturia, I am king. I can make you do whatever I want you to do." I said.

"Your insufferable pig, I can't believe you are doing this to me!" I cried.

"Get used it, I don't show love for anyone but myself." He said cruelly, as he walked out the door.

I threw myself on the large bed and began crying. I would never see my friends, or the ones that I considered family again. The kingdom I had come to love was gone forever, I would never see any of it again. All that I have left from my time is my sword and the power I hold. I still have my noble phantasm, but nothing would change the fact that there was no going home, and there was no changing my fate.

The maid walked in with a beautiful, but revealing outfit. Guess it was fitting considering the temperature. She led me to the bathroom where she filled a gold tub with cool water and scented oils and rose petals, and asked me to get in. I got in the tub and soaked for 30 minutes, which is all the maid would really give me, and washed myself and got out. She left me to my own devices so my hair could dry. When my maid returned, she used a hot ruler to curl my hair, and then she dressed me, and led me to the dining hall. The dining hall was open and could technically be called a patio. A very large patio. I looked at the table, which only seated 2, I am sure he had a bigger table somewhere, and saw Gilgamesh sitting there. He was dressed in a simple shirt laced with gold, and trousers laced with gold, both were white.

"Hello my dear you look lovely." He said.

I was wearing an outfit that was from India. It just covered my boobs and lower regions, with a clear gold veil over my stomach and legs, gold cuffs around my wrist that connected to the gold veil on my arms, which went up to the straps on my top. The outfit revealed a lot, but was very cool in the hot weather.

"Hello to you too." I replied.

"Please sit, dinner will be served soon." He said.

"Fine, but I don't intend to talk about a marriage that I am not on board with." I said, as I sat down. The butler served wine, and soon after the dinner was served. I ate in silence, and when I was finished I pushed my plate forward.

"Tomorrow you will go with your servant and pick you a dress for the wedding. You can also pick out the decorations that you want, and anything else that you will need. Please keep in mind that money is no object, so spend as much as you want. If you see fit you can go with my sister. You may pick anywhere you want to go on a honeymoon." Gilgamesh said.

"I just said I don't want to talk about the wedding period." I stood and started to walk out, but heard his chair move, and soon after I was pinned to the wall and facing him. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips in a hard and desperate kiss that left me breathless afterwards.

"You are my queen now, don't forget that." He said.

"Don't kiss me again." I said.

"I will do what I want my queen." He said.

He leaned in and kissed me passionately, when I didn't respond to his advances, he pushed himself into me and kissed me harder, forcing me to open my mouth and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I finally circled my arms around his neck and kissed him fully. His lips were warm and welcoming, and I couldn't seem to get enough. I pushed closer to him, wanting to feel more contact, and more of his heat. It was like my body couldn't get enough. No, this was wrong, I thought. I shoved roughly against his chest causing him to stumble backwards, and successfully separating us.

"You will learn to like me. You will see my queen." He said as he walked back over to the table.

"I am going to my room; I wish to be alone." I said, and ran out of the room.

He was a selfish pig, and only cared for himself. I am sure that he had a harem that could take care of his needs. I continued down the hallway until I found my room, and walked inside. It was nice to be alone with my thoughts, and not have him breathing down my back. The pain of not being able to contact my friends, and loyal subjects was shooting threw me right now. Gilgamesh has trapped me here and I have no way of getting back home. This was my life now and I had to accept that. I heard the door open and turned to see Gilgamesh standing there in only his trousers. He was amazingly hot, but that's not what mattered.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Our wedding will be the tomorrow afternoon, and I expect everything to be order by then. I'll have you servant take you out first thing tomorrow. Get everything you need." He said and walked out the door. Why are we getting married so quickly, not like I can go anywhere? I found clothes and got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

(Gilgamesh's POV)

"Amber." I said as I walked in my sister's room.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need you to take Arturia into town, get her a wedding gown, and get a wedding cake and decorations. Have the servants decorate the ball room and the chapel? We are having our wedding tomorrow evening." I replied.

"I don't understand why you want to marry this girl; she obviously don't care about you." My sister said.

"It doesn't matter if she cares about me, the young queen will learn to care about me." I replied.

"You shouldn't force her do such things." Amber said in sad voice, and I remember father forced her to marry a rich man that she didn't love. Not long after he killed himself, forcing her to come back here.

"Because I love her and that's what matters." I said.

"Whatever, I will take her shopping." She said.

"Thank you." I said and walked out and went to my room.

I laid in bed and began thinking about Arturia. I know that my dear Saber is very angry with me, but I must have her. I was going to wait a month or 2 before marrying her, but after kissing her, I needed more. I couldn't wait much longer. Anymore kisses like that and I won't be able to resist, and I will take her on the spot. If we get married tomorrow, then there will be no reason to resist my bride. With the help of all of my maids and my dear sister, Arturia should be able to throw everything together fairly easy. I finally drifted off to sleep, and I dreamed of my beautiful saber.

(Arturia POV)

I woke up with the sun beating down on my face, I looked to my left and a maid was waiting with my outfit. The same as yesterday's garments, but it was purple and gold. The veiling on it was purple, the top and bottoms were purple and laced with gold. The cuffs were gold and the shoes were to. She had it neatly displayed, for me to inspect. I looked to my right, and saw a beautiful blond with red eyes, and very busty. She was sitting in a chair, and waiting patiently. She looked exactly like Gilgamesh, only in female version. She was wearing the same clothes as mine, only they were red. I sat up.

"I am Princess Amber, I am the twin sister of Gilgamesh, King of Babylonia." She said.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I am Arturia Pendragon, King of Camelot." I replied.

"Never heard of Camelot, where is it?" Amber asked.

"You will probably never hear of it. It's a small kingdom." I replied. I missed my home and own time.

"I know about the Holy Grail War. My brother tells me everything." She said.

"I am from a different time. Your brother Gilgamesh was granted a wish by the Grail and he trapped me here with his wish to have me. He made a selfish wish that ripped me from my time, my life, my kingdom, and my friends." I said.

"My brother always gets what he wants. No matter what it cost him." Amber said.

"I see." I said sadly.

"Well come on, get dressed. The servants are already decorating, and my servant is picking up the cake. We just need to go get your dress." Amber said as she stood. "I will wait outside."

I stood up, and walked to the bathroom. I waited while the maid drew my bath. I slipped into the tube a relaxed. After 30 minutes or so I stood up and washed my body. Leaving my hair dry, I got out and dried myself. I walked into my room, where the maid was waiting. She helped me get dressed, fixed my hair into a beautiful up do with a gold feathered crown. Beautiful heart shaped gold earnings, and a necklace to match. I let her put my shoes on for me, some makeup made from henna, and then she left. I looked in the mirror, and I looked beautiful. I walked out the door, to see amber standing there waiting on me.

"About time, I was being to wonder if you were coming." Amber said.

"I just like relaxing in the tub. It helps me think." I replied.

"You ready to go. I have the prefect shop to go to, to get your wedding gown. The make the finest gowns in all of Babylonia." Amber said.

"I don't need anything real fancy, just a gown." I said, and followed her down the hall.

We walked down a staircase and out two very large gold doors. A carriage was waiting for us when we arrived outside, and the butler helped us in. We arrived at a beautiful shop in the upper part of town, and got out of the carriage, and walked into the store.

"You have 1 hour to pick a dress, then we will go back to the palace let the maids fix your hair, and your makeup. You have to look the best on your wedding day." Amber said.

I wandered the shop looking at all types of dresses. There were mermaid dresses, Cinderella dresses, Indian dresses, and so many more. It was hard to choose which I liked best. I keep wandering the shop looking at all the dresses that they had to offer. Finally, I came across a dress that was so stunningly beautiful, I couldn't pass it up. It was floor length in the back, and knee length in the front. It was layered with silk fabric on the bottom, and the top was encrusted with diamonds and gems that appeared to be gold. It was a strapless dress that was trimmed with gold on the top. Each layer of the dress was trimmed with gold as well. It came with a veil that was layer with gold trimming and the same diamonds and gems. The shoes that came with it were gold and covered in Diamonds. This dress was perfect.

"Amber, I want this dress." I said.

"Wow that is a beautiful dress." She said.

"Yes it is a very amazing dress. I would like to get this dress." I said.

"Very well. Tailor please prep this dress for us." Amber said.

"Of course Princess, right away." The tailor said. He was an older man, and kind of plump.

Once we had paid for the dress we headed back to the carriage. The butler had the wedding dress, shoes, veil, and jewelry. The ride back to the palace was quiet, and no one spoke. Once back at the palace I was rushed back to my room where the maids began work on my hair and makeup. The put hair in an up do with curls hanging from the back. They put a gold flower crown on my head. They did my makeup with a shade up gold henna and red henna. They put a pair of pear earnings in my ears, and a pearl necklace around my neck. Finally, they put my gown on for me, which fit perfectly, they put on my shoes, and put my veil on for me. Then they left the room, leaving me to wonder what it would be like to be married to Gilgamesh. Amber walked into the room smiling, and wearing a beautiful gown, followed by 3 women in gold gown who were just as beautiful.

"I will be your maid of honor, and these 3 ladies will be your Bridesmaids." Amber said.

"Alright. Let's get me married." I said.

"Yes let's get you married, the cake is here, the decorations are done, and the groom is ready as well. A servant will be coming to get us soon, when the wedding is ready." Amber said.

"Sounds good." I said, but I was really actually scared to marry him.

End of Chapter 1.

I have spent a lot of time on this story. I plan to make this short, but at least 3-6 chapters. Please be kind with the reviews, then is my first shot at this pairing. There will be lemon in the next chapter, and some hurt, and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **End of the Holy Grail War**

 **Gilgamesh X Arturia Pendragon**

 **(Arturia POV)**

I sat in the middle of the room I had gotten ready in, and just listened to the girls talk. They were all excited about me marrying Gilgamesh, was I the only one that was upset about this marriage. I wanted to run and hide, but no matter where I went, he would find me, he always did. The door opened, and I looked up to a young man standing there, must be time to marry Gilgamesh.

"It is time Arturia, I will be walking you down the aisle, if that is okay?" The young man said.

"May I ask what you name is?" I asked.

"My name is Hulk!" He replied, what a strange name. I smile at the young man and took his arm and watch as my maid of honor and bridesmaids walked out.

A couple of minutes after they left the room, Hulk led me out of the room. We walked down the hallway in silence neither of us saying a word, I just admired to scenery around me. So many rooms, for only a couple of people living here. There was so much light in every room, I had to admit, I loved the windows, it made to place open and full of light. I finally came to my senses on to find that I was in the ceremony hall. I looked to front of the hall to see Gilgamesh grinning, he was happy to be marrying me. I walked up to Gilgamesh and tried to smile, it was the least I could do. Gilgamesh took my hands in his, and to my surprise they were comforting.

"We are gathered here to join Gilgamesh and Arturia in body and soul. From this day forward Gilgamesh will protect you Arturia until death due you part. He will be you light in the Darkness, and the joy in your heart. Your mind and body will be forever connected. What you feel and what you think, he will feel and think, and what he thinks and feels, you will think and feel." The minister said. As he said this he tied ribbon around our hands, and placed a silver thread on top of the ribbon.

"Do you Gilgamesh take Arturia to be your wife, till death do you part." The minister said.

"I do." He replied.

"Do you Arturia take Gilgamesh to be your husband, till death do you part." The minister asked. I looked up at Gilgamesh, and could see that he wanted me as his wife. If I said no, then he would force me to say yes and that would be that.

"I do." I said and sighed.

"Then by the power vested in me, and powers of our country. I now pronounce you husband and wife, and equals." The minister said, he began mumbling words in a language I didn't understand, and suddenly yellow light flared up around us and fused with our bodies.

"You are now one, if either of you die, the other will as well. You cannot not separate, the bond that was just formed is unbreakable. You may now kiss your bride." The Minister said.

Before I could say anything, Gilgamesh pulled me into a fiery kiss that threatened to consume me. I put my arms around him, and pulled him closer. He continued to kiss me letting his hands trail down my body. Suddenly he pulled away and I was in his arms, being carried down the aisle. He carried me down many halls, before opening a door and laying me on a bed. I watched him take off his clothes, and then he walked over to me a pulled my clothes.

I had to admit, that he had an amazing body, and I was lucky to be marrying him, but I didn't love him. I looked up at him and so compassion in his eyes, and that's when I remembered that he can hear what I think, and could hear what he was thinking. I listened to his thoughts, and he was worried that I would never love him, the way that he loves me. He was also thing of how beautiful I was. He me into a compassionate kiss, that seen me spiraling down and wanting more. I put my arms around him, and pushed my naked chest against his naked chest, and fell back on the bed pulling him with me. His hands travel down my body and massaged my breast. I pulled from the kiss, causing him to kiss down my neck, and began moaning. What he was doing to my body was making me crazy, I wanted more, but he was taking his time. His kisses trailed down my body, all the way to my Vagina. I was surprised when he began licking and sucking my vagina, it felt amazing.

He inserted two fingers inside me, and at first it hurt, but with every thrust of his fingers the pain subsided. He fingers began moving faster and his tongue moving at spends I didn't know possible. Before I knew it I was screaming with my organism. He pulled his fingers out, and gave me a kiss before I felt his penis thrust into me. I screamed from the pain, and started to cry, it was too much, and he was too big. I tried pulling away, but he only gripped harder.

"Relax, baby. It will stop hurting, if you just let it happen." He said in a soft voice.

I relaxed as much as I could, and began thrusting. Even with the pain, I tried to enjoy this. The more he thrust the less I felt the pain. I began feel like I was soaring and pleasure had taken over.

"Uh. Harder Gilgamesh, harder." I yelled, and he granted my request. He thrust becoming harder, and more erratic.

"Gilgamesh faster, I'm close." I panted out.

He began thrusting faster, and screamed my organism, and not long after he spurted his seed inside me. He pulled out of me, and rolled on his side. I continued to be quite, not saying anything. I looked over to see his eyes closed, and wasn't thinking of anything. I continued to lay there wondering, what I should be doing. Should I be cuddling with him or what do I do.

"You may leave. I no longer need you here." He said in a cold voice.

I listened to his thoughts, and he wanted to be alone. He didn't want me here, he had stuff to do, but I couldn't see what he needed to do. I stood up and retrieved the females robe by the door, a maid must have had it ready for me, and walked out the door, only to bump into a young woman with beautiful black hair and gold eyes. She looked at me sadly and entered my husband's room, and it wasn't long after that I could hear her moans. I was appalled. We had just gotten married and he already had a harem. I can't believe this. All the thoughts that I had heard, was a lie. He didn't love me, and didn't want me. I was just a toy. I ran, and I ran fast. I didn't know where I was going, only that I needed to get away. I keep running hoping that he wouldn't try and find me. I found myself in a small room with only one large window, and before I knew it strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to a very warm, but familiar body. I looked up to see Gilgamesh looking down at me sadly, he was crying, but why?

"Why did you run away like that and not go back to your room? I was going to come get you in an hour. I had a meeting with another woman from another kingdom." He said. Did he think I was a fool?

"You expect me to believe that, I heard her moans. I should have figured you would have a harem." I said trying to get out of his arms. His grip only tightened and he turned me around to face him, but I still tried to struggle.

"Listen to me." He yelled, and I stopped moving.

"I don't care if you love me or not, but I love you and I always will. The woman you saw, has like me for a long time. When she learned that we were getting married she was outraged. She faked the moans. Search my memories if you need to, I have nothing to hide." He said.

I looked through his memories, and seen her walk into the room, try to kiss him only to be denied, and then she faked the moans. He heard crying and start running away, and he pushed her out of the way to come after me. She was only here for business she just took it to far. I looked up at him and began crying.

"Don't cry my love." He said, and wiped my tears away.

"I am so sorry. I wish I had listened to you." I said.

He pulled me into a kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His thoughts were flooding into my mind, and all I could do was love him the way the he loved me. I was all that he could think about. I saw where he talked with his sister and convinced her I would come to love him. He was truly amazing, he had a heart after all. I was beginning to wonder if he had a heart at all. He deepened the kiss and I could his hands begin to wonder so more, and I pulled away.

"I love you Gilgamesh." I said. I felt the joy that he felt at those simple words.

"And I love you Saber." He replied.

 **The End.**

 **Please review. If you don't have anything nice to say in the reviews, please keep them to yourself. I haven't written very many lemons, so I am not perfect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **End of the Holy Grail War**

 **Gilgamesh x Arturia Pendragon**

 **(Arturia POV)**

I walked back to Gilgamesh's room with him, and looked up to see that my things had be moved to his room. That was new, I thought that we were sleeping in separate rooms. I looked up at him, I wanted to question this, but there was no need. All his thoughts flooded into my mind. He wanted me to stay here with him, so that I wouldn't have any more doubts about him. He wanted to assure me that he loved me and only me. This man was amazing and he loved me, and only me. I have the greatest guy ever. I honestly never thought that he could have such feelings for me.

"Why are you so nice to me? You don't have to love me, you have your queen. You have no reason to be kind to me now." I said, looking at him sadly.

"Obviously you don't understand. You are my wife and I love you." He said, and I could see the same sadness in his eyes, that I had seen before.

"I love you too Gilgamesh. I just don't want to get hurt. When I get old will you grow tired of me?" I asked. I looked into his eyes and searched his mind for the answer. I only saw the joy in his eyes at the thought of spending the rest of his life with me.

"I could never grow tired of you, and I could never hurt you. You are the only woman that I love, and it will stay that way. I Promise." I looked up into his eyes with happiness.

"Would you like to go to bed?" I asked. He smiled and led me over to the bed.

He pushed me on the bed and slowly removed his clothes, before removing mine. We laid together completely naked, not moving. We were just enjoying the company of being together. Finally he leaned over and kissed me passionately, and caressed every inch of my body. He kissed every inch of my body trailing down to my vagina, where he began licking and sucking. He inserted two fingers and began pumping them in and out until my body was pulled into pure bliss from my release. He climbed back up my body to give me a passionate kiss.

He pulled away just long enough to smile at me before he was on top of me. He thrust inside me, but unlike last I felt no pain. He kissed me passionately, before he began thrusting in an out. It wasn't long before I came and I screamed my release. Not long after my release he came as well pulling me into second heart wrenching release.

I fell asleep cuddled up to the man that I love, and I fell asleep to his thoughts in my head. I woke up the next morning, feeling very naked. Gilgamesh was not next to me, and he wasn't in the room. I stood up and walked over to the dresser and found clothes laid out for me. They were much like the other outfits I wore, only this were a light shade of pink with gold.

I walked out the door and followed the hallway. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was hoping that at some point I would run into Gilgamesh. I listened for his thoughts in hopes that I could find him. I stopped when his thoughts started flooding into my brain. He didn't know that I was up, and he definitely didn't know that I was listening, or rather seeing what he was seeing. He may love me, but he is far from faithful. He just couldn't help himself. There he was in the throne room making out with the girl from last night. That wasn't the only thing though, that night that he said nothing happened, he had lied, they had made love. It may have been quick but he still did it. He had made me see what he wanted me to see, maybe he lied about loving me. If he can alter his memory that well, then who is to say that he can't act as well?

I watched as he kissed this girl, and confessed love to her. I guess he does that to all the girls. He claimed that he would never hurt her, and that he would make me the start of his harem and marry her instead, because she was the one that he truly loved. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, just last night he had promised me the same things. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Look what happens when the poor puppy interferes with my plans." I turned to see the girl from last night grinning. What, I just saw her with the king.

"What are you doing here, I just saw you with the king?" I cried.

"That was all fake of course. I have the power to alter any thought or vision. You saw what I wanted you to see." She laughed in a cruel voice.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to break the bond between you and Gilgamesh. It is too strong, and I can't break the barrier. He refuses to cheat on you, and refuses to look at me as anything other an ally." She said.

"I refuse to do what you want me to do. I love him deeply." I said.

"Didn't he trap you here, taking you from your time and friends and everything you knew?" She asked. How did she know about that? "Don't worry I know everything. I can see peoples past, future, and the present." She laughed, of course she could.

"Yes, but that don't matter now. I love him." I said.

"I can help you get back to your own time. All you have to do is break your bond with him." She said.

"No, I can't do that to him." I said.

"I won't forget this. You will regret telling me no. I will have what I want, no matter the cost." she yelled, as I was walking away.

I found my way to the throne room, but Gilgamesh wasn't there. I needed to find him and quick. I didn't want her to find a way to alter the events that just happened. I was afraid that she would try something, I am just not sure how far she is willing to go. She already altered my mind once to make me see what she wanted me to see, who is to say she wouldn't do the same to Gilgamesh. I began running everywhere in the castle trying to find him. Tears began flooding into my eyes, I couldn't lose him, not now, not after all that we have been through. I finally found him in the garden, and he looked up at me. There was sadness in his eyes, and there was pain. What has she done?

"How could you?" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He bellowed out.

"I actually have no idea what you are talking about. So please tell me." I said, trying to hold back the tears.

"You were going to break your bond with me, in hopes of going back to your own time." He yelled, and stepped closer to me.

"I wasn't I swear. I told her no, because I love you. I would never do that to you." I said, trying to stay calm, but failing.

"What do you take me for, a fool? I saw the whole thing." He said stepping closer.

"I still don't follow. I told you what happened. Search my memories and you will see that nothing happened." I said.

"I am no fool. I saw the events unfold right in front of my eyes. I saw you tell her yes you would break the bond so you could go home. The maids told me you were up, and I came to find you, when the vision of what you were doing began playing out, so I came here to think." He said.

"I am trying to tell you, she did the same thing to me. She tried to convince me that you were having an affair with her." I said, trying to convince him of the truth.

"Lies, she would never do such a thing. I know that she has power, but she would never go so far as to use her power to get what she wanted. She would be stripped of her powers if she did that, and who would risk something like that." He said, with a laugh. Oh no, he wasn't going to believe me, and I was going to lose him.

"I would never lie to you, I love you too much to do that to you." I said.

"Don't lie to me." He yelled, and looked at me with fierce eyes.

"But I am not lying I swear." I cried, tears pouring down my face.

"Shut up." He screamed. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies. I am King Gilgamesh, ruler of Babylonia, and I can have any woman I chose. I don't know why I married such a deceitful, cunning, two-faced bitch like you. I want you out of my sight. You are a worthless worm, that I should have let go back to to her own time." He yelled.

"But Gilgamesh, I love you, don't you understand that." I said, I can't believe the things that he is saying to me. Pain began shooting threw my heart and I clenched my chest.

"You don't love me, you just want power. By the way if you turn out to be pregnant the child will have no rights in this kingdom. He/she will have no choice but to a slave in his own home. The child will never be king/queen and I will deny the child as mine. I want nothing to do with something that was produced by you." He said in a dismissive tone. I stared shocked.

I stared at him appalled by his words. He really believed that I had done something wrong. That bitch changed what really happened and made him see what she wanted him to see. I ran out of the room crying. I keep running, not sure where, but anywhere was good. I finally came to a stop when I bumped into someone. I looked up, to see that bitch in front of me.

"I told you, I always get what I want." She said, and walked away.

I ran to the room and fell on the bed, and cried. I had lost the only man that I had ever loved. He had showed me compassion, kindness, and true love. All it took was one woman with powers I didn't understand to ruin everything. A maid brought me food, but I refused to eat so she left. I sat in my room for hours trying to figure out what I was doing. I had no clothes to wear, they were all in his room, I had nowhere to go, because I was centuries away from my own time, and I didn't know anyone here. I was stuck. I stared at the almost empty room wondering why this had to happen.

Days went by, no one brought clothes, but they did bring food. Once in a while I would eat, but I never really felt like it. Finally one maid brought me a change of clothes and a tub of cold water and soap and left. I cleaned up, and put the ragged looking clothes on. The clothes were torn and old, which suggested that he didn't care what happened to me. It's been a 2 weeks since the incident, and he hasn't spoken to me, not once. I looked up when the door opened, to see his sister standing there.

"How could you hurt my brother the way you did. You don't deserve him. Which is why he is marrying someone else. The maiden that has been spending a lot of time here lately, is marrying my brother, and maybe he will finally be happy again." She said and walked out without another word.

She left an envelope on the desk though. On the envelope was my name, I opened it to reveal a wedding invite. He was marrying that bitch. Her name was Ersa, and she was from the neighboring kingdom. I guess she was more beautiful than I, and probably deserved to be with him. I laid on the bed and cried, this was the end. I was pregnant, but as he said the child would hold no rights over the kingdom, and would be slave in this palace. There was nothing that I could do, and no one that I could turn to for help.

 **(Gilgamesh's POV)**

I could feel the pain that Arturia was feeling, now more than ever. I had just learned, as did she, that she was pregnant. Now she was terrified. She knew the child would have no rights in the kingdom at all, nor would the child have a life worth living. I know that is sounds like I have abandoned my wife and the baby, but what she did hurt worse. She was going to leave me here all alone, and take our child with her. What kind of mother takes there child from its father. Everyday Arturia cries, but that is what happens when you are deceitful.

"What are you thinking about dear?" Ersa asked.

"It's nothing, I was just think about Arturia." I said.

"Why do you think about her, you have me now." She said, and I could hear venom slipping into her voice.

"I just can't help it. I have learned that she is with child, and by rights that child is my heir." I said.

"Yes, but when you found out about all this, you denied the child those rights. The child that we have together should hold the rights to this kingdom." Ersa said.

"I understand that, but what of her child." I asked. Something just didn't feel right. Somewhere along the lines, something was forgotten or hidden.

"Forget about that woman, and that thing growing inside of her. I doubt the child is even yours. If you wish to marry me then my child will be the sole heir. Not that bastard child of hers." Ersa said in a threatening tone.

"That bastard child, is the fruit of my lions, and he will be the sole heir." I said.

"Don't make me have to take care of that bitch again. She seems to be interfering with all my plans lately." Ersa growled. That is when it dawned on me that Ersa has used her magic, and that means that my beautiful wife was telling the truth. It was the bitch in front of me that was lying. I will have her hanged for this traitorous behavior.

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU DONE?" I all but growled. I grabbed her by throat and slammed her into a wall, but all she did was smile. The nerve of this bitch.

"Lets just say, you both saw what I wanted you to see." My grip tightened on her throat, and I saw her eyes dull. She wouldn't need to be hanged, I would kill her myself. She made me hurt Arturia, and there is a price to pay for doing that.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Please review, but please be nice about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **End of the Holy Grail War**

 **Gilgamesh x Arturia Pendragon**

 **(Gilgamesh's POV)**

I released Ersa from my grasp. If I killed her it would just start a war with her kingdom. I will say this; she will never be allowed back in my kingdom. I will have her banished for what she has done, and I will have my guards inform her father of her treachery. She was not going to get of scot free, not for what she has done to Arturia. I looked at her, and I felt no sympathy. No one, and I repeat no forces me to something against my will.

"Guards." I yelled, and two guards entered my room.

"Take Ersa back to her kingdom. Tell her father that she has used her magic to try and force me into marriage, and hurt my dear wife. Inform him that she is banished and is never allowed to step foot in my kingdom again, to do so will result in death." I said. My guards nodded and carried her out of the room.

Now that, that problem was taken care of, all I had left to do was to find Arturia. It was hard telling where Ersa had her locked up at, and our bond was weakened because of Ersa. The bond was never broken because Arturia still loved me, not matter what. That is what keep the bond strong threw everything that had happened.

I walked the castle for hours searching for any sign of Arturia. Once in a while I would catch a thought from her, but what I saw was not enough to find her. The thoughts did show that she was in tears still and broken. She was lost with nowhere to go and she was scared. My dear Arturia, I am sorry. I pleaded with her thoughts, but I couldn't get through, she has blocked me out. I stopped and asked every servant I saw, but none had seen Arturia, until I found one that had.

"Have you seen Arturia?" I asked the older servant.

"I have. I can take you to her, if you wish." The servant said. I nodded my head.

She led my down the hall toward the dungeons and to very last cell. The cell was so far below the castle levels, that there was just one small window, it was dank, and very hot. I looked in the corner to see my blond beauty crying and holding her stomach. She was protecting the baby. They had given her nothing more than rags to wear, the nerve of Ersa. I didn't think, I just wrapped my arms around her, and for the first time in my life I cried.

I have never cried, not even when I lost my parents, but with Arturia it was different. This woman was my life and without her I was nothing. I had nearly lost the one thing that mattered to me most. I just hope that she hasn't come to hate me for my stupidity. I felt her arms wrap around me and looked down to see tears streaming down her face. I leaned in a kissed her beautiful lips. Lips that I had missed so much.

 **(Arturia's POV)**

I had been crying all morning, because I missed Gilgamesh and wanted him here, and because no one had brought me food in days, and because of this I had miscarried. Too much stress and pain in my heart. It had to be at least 5 in the afternoon when the door opened. I didn't know the time I had been here so long. I figured they were finally bringing me food, until I felt his warm arms wrap around me and tears following from his eyes. He had finally seen through her treachery.

I looked up and he was looking at me with tears in his eyes, and he leaned down and kissed me passionately, and all his thoughts came to me. The thoughts of when thought I had betrayed all the way up to when he realized Ersa was a lying bitch. She had given her own self away, and he nearly killed her for what she did to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I wish I had come sooner." Gilgamesh said.

"I love you." I said.

"We will be happy now. We are having a baby. I won't let anything interfere ever again." Gilgamesh said, and I saddened. This would be hard to tell him.

"Gilgamesh, I miscarried to days ago." I said. I saw more tears form in his eyes as he picked me up.

"If only I hadn't been such a fool. I am so sorry Arturia." Gilgamesh said, and he went to walk out the door, but was stopped.

"Sir she is a prisoner of Lady Ersa. I was given specific instructions to keep her here." The older servant that had been tending to me said. I felt Gilgamesh's demeanor darker

"I am the king of the kingdom. You will as I say and no one else. Now I will take my wife to my chambers. I will bathe her myself, and tend to her wounds, and then we will retire to bed. E.R.S.A has been banned from my kingdom for her actions. Now move." Gilgamesh ground out the last words. I heard the maid move without another word.

"I am sorry; this is all my fault. If I had just read your thoughts like you asked none of this would have happened." Gilgamesh said. He was crying again; he truly did love me.

"It's not your fault, Ersa told them to not feed me very often so I would miscarry. She was intent on her child beginning the sole heir." I said.

"How did she know that you were pregnant?" Gilgamesh asked.

"She knew before I did. I don't know how." I replied. He was still crying, but it wasn't as much.

We arrived to his room where he had a maid make a bath for us, and he sat me in the large bathing tub and stepped in behind me. He grabbed the soap and began washing my body, and then he washed my hair. Once he was done he got out of the tub and lifted me up out of the water and dried me off. He then carried me to the bed and began dressing my wounds.

"You could just call for a maid to that. It's not your job." I said, and he looked up at me sadly. He leaned in a kissed one of my more serve wounds, most were caused by Ersa, and then pulled away.

"These wounds are my fault. If I had paid attention to you, then this would have never happened. It is my duty to dress every wound, and make you feel better." Gilgamesh said in sad voice. He was never going to be the same.

"We lost our baby because of my stupid behavior." He said, and I looked at him, he was crying again.

I no longer cared about my wounds, all I cared about was being with him. I pulled him into a passionate kiss that threatened to consume us. He pushed me down on the bed and began kissing me harder. We had no clothes on, because we had just bathed, so he could easily plunge in, but he was going slow.

"If you don't want to, I won't make you." Gilgamesh said. I just smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

He continued to kiss me until he plunged inside of me. His thrust were slow at first, but then he sped up. How I had missed making love him. There was no foreplay, but I enjoyed having him inside of me. I didn't take long for me to scream my release.

"Gilgamesh, I coming. Please don't stop." I screamed.

His thrust became harder, and he had yet to release. He pulled out and rolled me over, so that I was on all fours and thrust back in. At this new angle I released a second time.

"Gilgamesh please…" I said, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Please what?" Gilgamesh asked with a smirk and leaned forward and grabbed my boobs from behind and gave them a good squeeze.

"Please I want you to cum inside me. I want to produce an heir for you." I said.

He slapped me on the butt, but not hard. A few thrust later, and he came inside me and I screamed my third release. We both collapsed on the bed, and that is how we fell asleep. I was finally with Gilgamesh again, and hopefully nothing would get in the way. I could only hope though. In this world that I didn't understand, anything could happen. I fell asleep finally at peace.

 **(Gilgamesh's POV)  
** After Arturia fell asleep I went to find my sister, and it wasn't hard to find her. I could tell that she was mad that I had banished Ersa, but once I explained she would understand. I walked toward her and before I could say anything she slapped me. Great this was going to be a hard conversation.

"How could you do that to Ersa. You were to be wed in just three short days, and yet you chose that lying bitch instead." Amber said.

"Ersa used her power on us both. Arturia never intended to go back to her own time." I said.

"So you mean to me that Ersa went so far as to use her powers to get with you?" Amber asked.

"Yes. She also ordered Arturia locked up in the dungeons and not to be feed very often, and because of that Arturia miscarried her first child." I replied and watched as Amber began to cry.

"Poor Arturia." Was all she said, and I couldn't agree more.

This was my fault, but I would spend the rest of my life making up for it. I would do whatever I could to make things right. I will give Arturia the world, and no woman will ever interfere again. I looked up at my sister and saw remorse in her eyes, she felt what I was feeling. We both were sad from what had happened to her.

"I am going to bed." Amber said.

"Night sister. Sleep well." I said.

I walked back to my room, and crawled in bed with my beautiful saber. She was the sunshine to my life. The only thing that makes me happy. Nothing could ever change how I feel about her. No woman will ever take me from her again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her temple. She had such a peaceful look on her face. She was no longer hurting from what had happened. I could feel her happiness in our bond. Finally, our bond had strengthened again, and it was stronger than ever before.

"I love you my dear Saber. Never forget that." I said and kissed her temple again, and I fell asleep cradle to my wife.

 **The end of Chapter 4. Sorry the update has taken so long.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Visit from Ersa's Father

Arturia x Gilgamesh

I own nothing

(Gilgamesh's POV)

I woke up early that morning and slipped out of bed. I didn't want to wake up Arturia she seemed to be sleeping so well. Things have been rough lately, but now that I have her back and Ersa is gone we can finally work past all of the bad things that have happened. I could expect a visit from Ersa's father soon, because he will be questioning me. Ersa's father was a complicated man and would likely be upset that I had banished Ersa right before the wedding.

I made my way to the bath house to clean and wait for Ersa's father to show up. I relaxed in the warm water enjoying the feeling of peace. Everything was right in my life. It wasn't long though till one of my bulter's to come in and informed me, as I had figured, that Ersa's father was here and he was furious with me. I waited for him to leave and got dressed. I walked to the throne room and found and very furious king standing before me.

"How dare you call the wedding off and then banish my daughter." He roared.

"I can explain everything if you take the time to listen." I said.

"Explain what, how you broke my daughters heart and then banished her from you kingdom and on top of that you back to the very whore you left behind." He yelled his face turning red from anger.

"First off, I am the only man Arturia has been with and she was my wife before Erza come along. Second you ever talk about my wife like that again, I will destroy your country." I snarled.

"Are you threatening me with war?" Erza's father questioned with anger in his voice.

"No I am protecting my wife." I replied.

"You abandoned my daughter and sent her back to me in tears." He yelled.

"She used her magic on myself and Arturia. The crime for using magic against a king for personal gain is punishable by death. You are lucky I didn't kill her on the spot for her crimes against the crown." I said in an enraged voice.

"You can't expect me to believe that my daughter would use her powers against you." He said.

"You wont believe it, but it is the truth." I said.

"If you do not wish to have a war with my kingdom then you will marry my daughter and get rid of Arturia." He said.

"Is that a threat. You and I both know that I can destroy your kingdom easily." I said.

"Yes that is, and if you destroy my kingdom than you loose all those luxurious clothing you buy." He said.

"I can find somewhere else to buy beautiful clothing at." I replied coolly.

(Arturia's POV)

I woke up early that morning to find Gilgamesh gone. He was probably wondering around the castle or worse dealing with Ersa's father. I got up from the bed and headed to the bath house where I saw maids waiting on me with fresh clothes. I soaked in the rose petal bath for what seemed like hours, but was only 30 minutes and got out. The maid dressed me in and blue and gold outfit much like all the others, only this time she adorned my head with a crown after pinning it back.

I made my way to the throne room where I heard voices. One belonged to my beloved Gilgamesh and the other I assumed was the Ersa's father. They more alike than they thought. The mystery man sounded furious with my beloved and honestly I couldn't imagine why.

"You can't just assume that I will sit back and take this lightly. You have declared war and the only way to stop it is to marry Ersa." The guys said.

"I will do no such thing. I love Arturia and that will not change ever." Gilgamesh said. That is when I walked in and made my appearance

"Good morning love." I said walking in and looked at Ersa's Father, same hair, and he give me a disgusted look.

"Arturia, I am glad that you could join me." Gilgamesh said.

"You should have woke me." I said.

"There was no need. Arturia this is Ersa father." Gilgamesh said with a smile. I turned to him and smile brightly.

"It is wonderful to meet you. I am Arturia Penndragon." I said.

"And who are you to think that you have any right to be married to Gilgamesh. You have no title, all you are is a peasant in a palace." He said which made me mad.

"Excuse me but I believe I have more of a title than you. I am Arturia Penndragon, King of Camelot and you sir have no right to speak down to me." I said i serious tone.

"You are Camelots king?" He asked.

"Yes I am, but I am sure that your daughter forgot to mention that." I said with a snort.

"You will have to forgive, I did not realize who you were, but are you not out of you time?" He asked.

"I am because Gilgamesh brought me here because he wanted to marry and to be honest I am glad that I married him." I replied.

"Gilgamesh you are fool. You may have wanted the girl as your bride but you left her time without a ruler." He said.

"There is not need to worry I have made a clone of Arturia. They will never know she is gone." Gilgamesh replied. I stared at him appalled but said nothing.

"Arturia I would like to introduce myself, I am King Theo and I would like to apologize for the behavior of my daughter and she will be dealt with when I get home." Theo said.

"Thank you, and it was nice to meet you." I said.

"Gilgamesh, I hope that you can forgive me for my short temper." He said.

"Of course, I hope this doesn't hurt our trading though." He replied.

"No it won't. Trades will continue as they have before. I would like to enter into an agreement with you though." Theo said.

"What kind of agree would you like to enter into?" Gilgamesh asked.

"In the next coming months my daughter will be, not by choice, marrying a man of my choosing. I would like for the two of you to make an appearance. When my daughter bears her first daughter I would like for her to marry you first born son in order to strengthen ties between the countries." Theo said.

"We will definitely be attending Ersa's wedding, but should she attempt anything I will kill her on the spot, and your terms for our children are acceptable." Gilgamesh said.

"Thank you. I really hate to cut my visit short but I should be returning to my country now. I must deal with my daughter and lies." He said.

"Safe travels." Gilgamesh said. Theo bowed before leaving.

"You could have at least asked me if I was okay with my first born son marrying her daughter. " I said in a frustrated voice.

"It really isn't that bad. We need to strengthen our bond with them anyway." He replied.

"You know that you frustrate me at time. You never listen to me." I retorted. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me.

"I do listen to you babe, I just want what is best for the kingdom." He said.

"I know that you do, but do you think that it is wise to marry our son to someone that will be entitled and spoiled." I said.

"The child will not be spoiled, her new husband will see to that." Gilgamesh said with a laugh.

"Do you know who she is marrying?" I asked.

"I am pretty sure that her father is going to make her marry The Duke of the neighboring kingdom, Phillipe." He replied.

"You almost sound happy about that." I laughed.

"I am actually. Phillipe is around her age, but he is strict and he will allow her no freedom and forbid her from using magic. To him magic is only to be used for helping others and not for personal use." He replied.

"I see." I said.

"Alright up you go. We are going into town today." Gilgamesh said.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the doors and headed for the main doors. Today would be a fun day.


End file.
